Fashion Crisis
by scarletebony
Summary: Raven and Starfire have never been the fashionistas most girls are, but a trip to the mall can change their style... and their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Fashion Crisis**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I wish I do, but I don't.

_Raven and Starfire have never been the fashionistas most girls are, but a trip to the mall can change their style… and their lives._

This chapter is dedicated to :

**goldilocks-13fold**, my 50th reviewer for TTI

and

**sparkling-raindrops**, my 20th reviewer for ITB,

as promised. I love you guys! Thank you so much.

**Chapter 1**

The sun was shining especially brightly down on Jump City that summer, and the heat wave was killing everybody, including our favorite heroes.

Beast Boy practically stumbled into the titans' operations room, wearing only his green checkered boxers and fanning himself like crazy.

Raven didn't look up from her book, thankfully, but Starfire, who was doing her dish duty at the sink, glanced up to greet her friend and immediately screamed, dropping the plate she was holding.

It shattered to pieces on the floor, which captured the attention of the rest of the titans, who looked over to Starfire and then over to where she was staring at.

Cyborg and Robin choked back a laugh while Raven remained emotionless and went back to her book.

Robin suddenly remembered Starfire was still present and cleared his throat.

"Uh, Beast Boy… could you, uh..."

At this point, he laughed again and quickly stopped himself.

"…put on something?"

"Are you insane!" Beast Boy screamed. "Do you know how hot it is right now!"

"At least put on something, will ya?" Cyborg shot back, nodding towards Robin.

The boy wonder was in a thin red shirt and green shorts, matching his uniform.

"That's not exactly a very big fashion statement, Rob," Beast Boy commented.

"You should realize by now, Beast Boy, that none of us care much about fashion," Raven said in her usual monotonous voice. "Including Starfire,"

At that, Starfire shot her a mildly annoyed look.

Beast Boy studied his teammates' current summer wear.

Raven was in a shirt and shorts- all light colors, which are very rare on her, while Starfire wore a loose pink tank top and white hot pants.

Cyborg was wearing his hologram rings and was in a white tank top and army-print bermudas.

"I still don't see what's wrong with my fashion statement," he frowned.

"It's not a fashion statement," Robin pointed out. "You're in your underwear,"

Starfire knitted her brows together, the look she always gave when she was about to ask a question. "Please, why--?"

"Starfire," Raven quickly stopped her. "Not now,"

"But I really wish to know--!"

"You wanna go to the mall?"

Starfire looked at her, stunned.

The only time Raven had asked her out was when they had switched bodies.

"But, Raven, you hate going to the mall,"

Raven shrugged. "You don't,"

Starfire smiled brightly. "Great! I'll go get ready!"

With that, she flew down the hall towards her room.

Raven sighed and got up, heading for the hall after her.

"You are a lifesaver, Beast Boy," she snapped as she past him.

"Y'know," Cyborg chuckled as Beast Boy settled down next to him on the couch, "You must really be something to get Raven to go to the mall,"

"Oh, shut up," the green changeling sulked as he slid further down into the sofa and grabbed the remote.

* * *

is it good? is it? is it?

raven is not so dark now and she laughs more often, cracks jokes more often and has fun more often. :D

starfire is a little less naive. she still speaks in her little confused way at times, but now she understands more of earth's culture and language.

please review and let me know what you think. i know it's a very short chapter. it doesn't really tell the story. i promise the next will be much much longer.

i'm aiming for at least 6 reviews by wednesday, 20th september 2006. i usually don't get very much reviews for first chapters, so my hopes aren't high. sob. please please please review, okay?

for those who were confused by starfire's question, she was about to ask something that has to do with BB's boxers, and it's very inappropriate, so raven stopped her in time.

hey, don't let your imagination run too wild about her question, okay? it's not rated-M-sick.

peace out! XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Fashion Crisis

Chapter 2

"This is the exact reason why I hate going to the mall on weekends,"

"Oh, cheer up, Raven," Starfire told her as they pushed their way through the massive crowd at the mall. "I believe this is the way you will meet more friends?"

"Bumping into random people and going, 'Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. Hey, you wanna be friends?' isn't really what I do," the telekinetic said sarcastically.

"Look, it is a rare occasion that we get to spend time together as normal…" Starfire trailed off and turned to Raven with a questioning look on her face.

"It's--," Raven started.

"No, don't tell me! I wanna do this myself,"

Raven sighed as her alien friend desperately tried to remember the word.

"Ten… Ton… Teen…" Starfire brightened up and snapped her fingers. "That's it! Teenager!"

"Congratulations. You took 37 seconds, much better than the 1 minute you took the last time," Raven joked as Starfire laughed along with her.

"Oh, it's wonderful how you are able to laugh with us now, Raven. A few months ago, you were gloomier than the sky on a rainy day!"

"I'll try to take that as a compliment,"

"Do not worry, Raven, it is,"

Raven raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled.

"Hey, Star, check out that hoodie in the window," the gothic pointed at the blue and grey army print hooded jacket displayed on a mannequin in a winter wear store.

"It's practically roasting right now and you wish to wear a jacket!"

"No. I'd die of overheating,"

The 2 girls headed over to the store and Raven pressed her face up against the window, staring at the hoodie longingly.

"I just thought, maybe, when winter comes I can show it off a bit,"

Starfire gave a small laugh. "Raven, you never boast!"

"I was just kidding," Raven grinned as she continued admiring the jacket.

"Do you like it?"

Raven and Starfire turned to see a decent-looking saleswoman at the door, smiling brightly at them.

"Well, actually, I do quite fancy it," Raven told her.

"Come in, come in," the saleswoman invited and the 2 followed her into the store. "You've got very good taste, young lady. This is part of a new exquisite line of winter wear that has just been shipped in from Paris! We've got quite a lot of stock right now. Would you like to take a look?"

"Paris!" Starfire whispered to Raven in awe.

"Um, yes, please, if it's okay with you," Raven nodded.

The over-perky saleswoman left them and returned shortly with the jacket in hand.

She helped Raven to pull it on.

It fitted perfectly.

"Wow," the gothic breathed as she admired herself in the mirror.

"Oh, Raven, you look most glorious!" Starfire squealed.

"Raven?" the saleswoman's eyes widened. "You're a Teen Titan, aren't you?"

"Please keep it low. We don't want anybody mobbing us,"

The saleswoman laughed loudly and quickly composed herself.

"How much is it?" Raven asked.

"It's 673 bucks, in cash,"

"673 bucks for a jacket?" Starfire cried. "That's bull!"

"Like I said, my dears, it's been recently imported from Paris. It's made of genuine rabbit fur and is part of the new Dior winter line. It's only released early here,"

"Dior?" Raven asked.

"Rabbit fur?" Starfire gasped.

"I'll have you know, young lady, that fur is one of the most expensive and exquisite materials these days and not everybody is entitled to owning something so precious," the saleswoman snapped. "And if neither of you have even heard of the brand Dior, you should be ashamed,"

Raven slid the jacket off her shoulders and shoved it into her hands.

"You should be ashamed you're even allowed to work here,"

With that, she stormed out of the shop, with Starfire tailing behind.

"That lady was very rude," the alien frowned.

"She's not a lady," Raven told her. "She's a man in disguise,"

They both exploded into laughter as they headed off.

* * *

I'm so sorry I took sooo long to update. 

Exams start this week and my aunty change the password for my comp. SOB!

I managed to get 4 out of the 6 reviews I asked for, which is pretty great for a first chappie. I'm glad. :)

Like I said, Raven is happier and Starfire understands our language more, which explains the laughing and giggling and the 'bull!' LOL.

Hope you liked this chap. The next time I update should be in mid November, after the exams.

Wish me luck, okay:D

XOXO

duskecho


	3. Chapter 3

Fashion Crisis

Chapter 3

_This chappie goes out to all my reviewers--- **RogueRemy123**, **Casa**, **Lex**, **Phantom 5656**, **ChrisBlair** for his advice and most of all, **SamuraiGurl1213**. Not to mention my other supporters who didn't review._

_Thank you! I appreciate it._

It is 8.38pm.

The boys were already having dinner when Raven and Starfire returned.

"Hey, girls," Robin greeted. "What did you guys get?"

"So are we girls or are we guys?" Raven returned and Starfire laughed.

She went over to her teammates at the dining area and placed a patterned plastic bag on the square table, which was surrounded by a very modern L-shaped cushioned seat.

"Starfire, I don't think it's necessary to show them what you bought," Raven told her from across the room.

"Oh, but I didn't buy it,"

"What are you--?"

Raven's eyes grew wide as she realized and she yelled out, flying over to Starfire at a high speed, snatching the bag away before she could reveal its very embarrassing contents to the boys.

It would be the end of the world for her if they saw her underwear.

"Starfire, what the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I was just showing them what beautiful ling--!"

Starfire was rudely interrupted by Raven's hand clamping over her mouth.

"Beautiful what, Star?" Cyborg prompted.

Raven shot her a killer glare, daring her to even open her mouth.

Starfire gave a sheepish smile.

"It's private," she squeaked.

With that, she and Raven flew off down the hallway silently, leaving the boys glancing at each other curiously.

Once they entered Starfire's room, they fell on her bed giggling away.

Starfire quickly grabbed her own shopping bag and overturned it.

A few colourful articles of clothing fell out onto her bed.

"I can't believe we got these wonderful clothes at the thrift store," she squealed. "And at such reasonable prices, too!"

"If we show this to the others, they'll call us freaks,"

"But what reason do they have to do that?"

"We got this from a thrift store. Nobody goes into thrift stores unless they're really desperate and all," Raven told her.

"But these were on sale. And they're so adorable!"

Starfire didn't seem to be listening to Raven, for she was strutting around the room in her new green and blue swirled flip-flops, admiring them in the mirror.

Raven sighed and pulled out the black lingerie set Starfire almost revealed to the boys moments ago and held it at arm's length away from her, studying the patterns on it.

For something with such an exquisite design, it only cost her about 10 bucks.

After letting Starfire know she was going into the bathroom, she headed in to change.

Making sure she had locked both the doors on opposite ends of the bathroom that led to Starfire and Robin's rooms, she swiftly undressed and changed into her new lingerie set.

The black complimented her figure perfectly, making her look very exotic.

She was still admiring her new image in the mirror when there was a loud knock on Robin's side of the door.

"Hey, Star? I need to use the bathroom,"

In a fluster, Raven grabbed her shirt and struggled into it.

"Starfire? Are you okay in there?"

"Yes!" Raven called back in her best Starfire imitation, which came out as a shrill squeak.

"You… don't sound like your usual self," Robin said worriedly. "Are you sure you're fine?"

Raven zipped up her shorts and made her loud exit back into Starfire's room, where the alien was just pulling on a white sweater.

"Raven, what's wrong?" she asked.

Without a word, Raven pulled her into the bathroom and hurried back into the room again.

"Starfire, are you there?" Robin was shouting from his room.

Starfire unlocked the door and he entered, looking worried.

"Are you sure you're feeling fine?" he asked, placing a hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. "You sounded weird,"

"What're you talking about, Robin?"

He removed his hand, looking dazed and confused.

"I could have sworn you were sounding ill,"

Starfire giggled.

"It was probably Raven you heard. She used my bathroom just now,"

"Oh,"

"Well, I shall not disturb you now, Robin,"

The redhead went back to her room and shut the bathroom door behind her, hearing Robin lock it a moment later.

Starfire headed over to Raven, who was holding up the alien's old pink and black glittered shirt to her body.

"I really hate pink," she said. "But this one's got punk,"

"You may have it, then," Starfire smiled and turned on the stereo.

It just happened that one of their favorite songs was playing, and pretty soon both of them were singing quite loudly to it.

Suddenly, Robin slid open the door to Starfire's room and they stopped abruptly, shooting him sheepish smiles.

They were aware that both were turning a deep red, but what on Earth was Robin blushing for?

"Sorry, Robin, did you need something?" Starfire finally asked.

"Uh, no, but…" he nervously cleared his throat and continued. "Raven, could you, uh, check the bathroom later on? Thanks,"

With that, he disappeared from the doorway.

Raven and Starfire glanced at each other questioningly.

Suddenly, Raven's eyes grew wide and she let out a small scream as she dashed into the bathroom.

There, still on the sink counter where she had left it, was her original midnight blue lingerie.

She felt her face heat up and she quickly gathered her lingerie and new clothes and left Starfire's room.

She heard her alien friend calling her back, but she ignored her and continued down the hallway, unaware that Beast Boy had spotted her bra's uncut price tag hanging out from the back of her shirt.

"Dude!" he yelled, causing her to turn and stare. "You buy your underwear at thrift stores!"

The changeling turned and ran down the hallway towards the ops room, laughing away.

Raven's eyes went even wider when she realized he was going to spread the news and she quickly entered her room.

The door slammed shut behind her, engulfing her room in silence except for the soft sobbing in the darkness.

* * *

I just managed to update this when I told my aunt I was doing homework on the comp.

Haha. Little liar me.

One of my reviewers told me the story would look better left aligned, so yea.

Tell me whatcha think of this chap.

Average? Glorious? Or PUKE?

Love ya lots.

Duskecho. XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Fashion Crisis

Chapter 4

_For **SamuraiGurl1213** once again, and **AnimalGurl55** and **Sweetnevermore**. _

_Thank you so much!_

6.30am.

"Where is Raven?" Starfire asked when she entered the operations room.

"She's sorting through her thrift store collection,"

Beast Boy and Cyborg snorted loudly.

Starfire seemed a little hurt at this, Robin noticed, but she remained a straight face and went to sit down next to them at the dining table and dug into her share of bacon and eggs.

"Hey, Star, I like your shirt," he commented, just to cheer her up.

Starfire looked down at her white tank top with colourful patches sewn onto it, like a patchwork quilt, except it looked way cheaper.

She immediately shifted in her seat and bent lower over her plate to try and hide the top she had bought the previous day at said thrift store.

"What shirt?" Cyborg asked.

Without realizing he was making a big mistake, Robin nodded at Starfire.

"Her shirt; it's unique," he nudged her gently. "Show them, Star,"

When she shook her head stubbornly, he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her back a little.

"No!" she cried out, turning to push his arm away, giving everybody a full view of what she was wearing.

When she did that, Beast Boy and Cyborg caught sight of her top and immediately started laughing.

"Gee, Starfire. Raven in a thrift shop, I can take. But you?" Beast Boy laughed.

Starfire bit her lip, close to tears.

"Guys, stop it. There's nothing wrong with saving our funds," Robin reprimanded.

"Robin, only my grandma buys from thrift stores,"

Starfire stood abruptly to face them, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"If you think it is so funny and disgraceful to be wearing clothes from this thrift store, then you thought wrong!" she lashed out. "You can go ahead and laugh at me for all I care, but Raven is too upset to even come out of her room right now. If you have any sense of guilt, you should be apologizing to her, instead of giggling your fat asses off like you are doing now!"

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin gaped at her language and watched as she flew back to her room, weeping.

TT TT TT

Starfire took a cautious step into the dark room after Raven opened the door for her.

"It's alright, you can come in,"

Starfire gave a small smile and stepped fully into Raven's room.

Shielded from the darkness, the tears that streaked down both girls' faces weren't visible, but Raven could sense the sad vibes radiating off Starfire.

"Did Beast Boy and Cyborg…?"

Starfire gave a nod.

"I'm sorry, Star,"

Starfire wiped her eyes quickly with the back of her hand and rested a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"I'll be fine; don't worry," she told her softly. "They had no right to talk of our clothes that way. They will pay,"

Raven laughed and Starfire laughed along with her.

"Mall?"

Raven nodded gleefully. "I'll meet you down in the lobby. I just need a few minutes to change,"

Starfire agreed and left her room to change herself.

It was more than 'a few minutes'- in fact, it was an hour- before the alien girl floated into the red-carpeted lobby.

The titans' lobby was simply a long hall with a blood-red carpet leading all the way from the main doors to the lift at the other end of the hall, with chairs lined on either side of the carpet.

Starfire sometimes even wondered why they even needed a lobby.

Raven was already waiting on the chair nearest to the doors, in a simple T-shirt and jeans combination.

Instead of a T-shirt, Starfire was in a rose pink tank top.

"I was here, like, 45 minutes ago, for your information," Raven snapped.

Starfire gave an embarrassed apology and they left the tower together, flying across the waters that separated the tower from the city.

Unknown to them, Cyborg and Beast Boy were watching them from the floor-to-ceiling windows up in the operations room.

"Those jeans look thrift store-y,"

"You mean Star's?"

"No, Raven's," Beast Boy squinted, trying to get a glimpse of the Goth, who was flying further and further away. "It's Star's top that looks cheap. Yup, definitely cheap,"

Robin came up behind them and shook his head disapprovingly. "You two shouldn't be doing this. It's good they're not like most girls; buying stuff from Louis Vuitton or Chantal or something,"

"Chantal?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"It's a brand. For cars, I think,"

"I think you mean Chanel," Beast Boy said. "And it's a fashion brand, dummy,"

"How did you know?"

There was silence for a moment. "I refuse to speak without the presence of my lawyer,"

Cyborg ruffled Beast Boy's already-very-scruffy green hair. "You little gay, you. I didn't know you were into this stuff,"

"I am so not gay!" the green changeling yelled furiously, folding his arms over his chest and pouting.

* * *

A few points I need to point out here.

1. I've got NOTHING against thrift stores. It's where you get things cheap and, if you're lucky, good.

2. This isn't a lesbo story. **Raven **and **Starfire **are the main chars here, which is why they have to have a close friendship. The main pairing is **Rob/Star**.

3. **Cyborg** and **Beast Boy** are very OOC. This is because I need somebody to despise Raven and Starfire because of their cheap purchases, other than their 'influence' (who is appearing in the next chappie), to 'encourage' their development in the fashion world.

4.Yes, **Robin** is fashionably retarded.

5. No, **Beast Boy** is not gay.

I'm sorry if I've offended anybody by the contents of this story.

Please read and review! I don't mind bad reviews, suggestions, anything. But no flames, please. :)

XOXO _duskecho_

P.S. **I need a name** for the totally 'plastic' material girl, AKA Raven and Starfire's 'influence', AKA a major character in this story. Anybody you dislike or you just know a suitable name? **Speak your mind.**

I'll pick the name that reflects the girl's character the most and dedicate the next chapter to the person who suggested the name too.

If I don't get much suggestions or the names just aren't suitable, I'll just have to stick to the name I chose.


	5. Chapter 5

Fashion Crisis

Chapter 5

With 2 bags full of clothing from Rusty and OP, Raven followed the empty-handed Starfire into Starbucks for a short break.

"I can't believe you've not gotten anything, after I've bought so much,"

"I intend to spend at the thrift store later on," Starfire told her as she queued up for her drinks. "The usual?"

"Yeah, thanks,"

Starfire placed an order for a vanilla ice-blended and a mocha one for Raven. "I want to get that pair of orange Converse sneakers I've been saving up for. I asked Robin and he said I could get them,"

"You ask Robin for permission to buy things??"

"Sure. I wouldn't want him to be upset with me for spending too much," Starfire shrugged and collected their drinks from the blonde waiter behind the counter. "He has a limit for my shopping, y'know,"

Raven let out a laugh and struggled with her load to get her drink from Starfire.

"Here, let me help,"

Starfire reached out to grab one of Raven's bags, but Raven's moving about caused one of the bags to turn about, twisting the string handle around Raven's wrist.

"Oh, crap,"

They headed out of the café as they struggled with the bags, not looking up to watch the human traffic.

With a bang and a shriek, Starfire collided with a teenage passer-by, dropping the drinks she was carrying and spilling vanilla and mocha all over the tiled floor.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" the girl with long, curled chocolate-brown hair couldn't stop gasping.

"I'm so sorry!!" Starfire cried out, flustered. "Are you okay? I didn't mean it! I really didn't! Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"Oh my God, thank God she didn't ruin my Prada dress,"

Starfire stopped short to stare at her. "Ex…Excuse me?"

"Oh my--!"

"Shut up about the 'oh my God', okay?" Raven snapped, clearly irritated by this drama queen.

"Whatever," the brunette rolled her eyes and waved a hand dismissively, showing off her freshly manicured and hot pink nails.

Raven and Starfire grimaced.

"Oh my God, you guys are Raven and Starfire from the Teen Titans, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, we've certainly been called that," Raven said.

"Oh my God, that is so totally awesome, don't you think?" she giggled hysterically. "My friends will be oh so jealous to find out that I'm best friends with you guys!"

"You are?" Starfire asked.

Ignoring her, the brunette stood, showing off her shapely figure and slim, long legs that had a white long-sleeved mini dress with a chunky black belt over it.

On her feet was a pair of white platforms; its heels, as Raven suspected, about 4½ inches high.

A white chunky bracelet was hanging from her right wrist, along with her white Hermes and 4 shopping bags and another 5 on her left.

Starfire noticed they were all from top designer stores.

Her fringe, if she had any, had been pushed back by a thick black headband, exposing her snow-white face; her teal eyes and pouty lips.

She held a hand to her heart self-consciously. "Yes, yes, I know I look fabulous, but you don't have to stare,"

Starfire and Raven snapped out of their trance and Starfire quickly got up on her feet again, turning to Raven.

"I'm just gonna, uh, get new drinks,"

"No, no, wait, sweetheart," the brunette called her back, digging in her handbag.

She pulled out a 50 dollar note and handed it to her. "My treat, and get a hot latte for me too. Thanks!"

Starfire took the note from her speechlessly and entered the store, returning with their drinks soon after.

"Thank you, dah-ling," the girl took the drink and change from her. "Oh my God, you don't even know my name. I'm Victoria Brittany, but you can call me Vicky Baby,"

"Vicky… Baby?" Raven raised an eyebrow as they walked away from Starbucks.

"You must be thinking, 'oh my God, she's got such a totally awesome and adorable nickname', aren't ya?" Victoria grinned. "Why, thank you. You shouldn't have,"

"Well, actually, I--!"

"Oh my God!" Victoria suddenly cried, pointing at a pair of diamond-encrusted hoop earrings in a shop window, hanging by thin wires. "I have got to get those or I'll simply die, I tell you! Come on!"

She somehow managed to grab both Starfire and Raven's arms with her own arms full and drag them inside the massive jewelry outlet.

"But… this is Cartier's!" Starfire protested as Victoria sat her down on one of the seats in front of the long glass panel which encased the dazzling jewelry. "We can't afford it,"

"Nobody said you had to," Victoria said and waved a bored-looking shop assistant over.

Apparently the jewelry was too expensive, so nobody bothered to even look in the shop's direction.

"May I assist you, miss?" the assistant asked, then quickly covered her mouth with a hand to cover up her yawn.

"Duh, of course. Why would you be called an assistant then?" Victoria snapped rudely and nodded at the shop window display. "I want those diamond hoops. Charge it to my credit card,"

"Which diamond hoops, may I ask?"

"The most beautiful ones, of course. Oh my God, do you even have to ask?"

Raven saw the shop assistant shoot her demanding customer a glare before heading off the pick out the 'most beautiful ones' for her.

"But, Victoria, you haven't even tried them on and you wish to buy them?" Starfire asked.

"I like to browse through my purchases in the comfort of my own home,"

Raven stood exasperatedly and took Starfire's arm. "You know what, it's been fun. Really. But Starfire's gotta look for her Converse shoes and we need to head home,"

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Victoria shrieked. "Converse is so yuck! You really need a fashion update, y'know,"

Raven placed her hands on her hips. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing. I just, y'know, thought you guys are so fashionably retarded and all,"

"You call that nothing?"

"Raven, please," Starfire grabbed her friend's arm quickly, just in time to stop her from generating her dark energy bolts.

The assistant came back with 3 different pairs of diamond hoop earrings, 2 of which had genuine coloured gemstones- one all pink and the other multi-coloured- instead of the white diamonds.

"Take your pick, miss,"

Victoria let out a loud sigh and tossed her limited edition American Express card onto the glass counter as if it were trash.

"I'll take them all,"

Raven and Starfire's eyes widened, though not as big as the shop assistant's, and they stared as Victoria spun around on her swiveling chair and started examining her nails.

Victoria glanced over at them, not a sign of smugness on her face, which probably meant she was used to this kind of treatment.

"You guys want something from here?" she asked.

Without waiting for a reply, she stood and strolled down the counter, sweeping her eyes over the hundreds of choices.

She stopped abruptly and gasped, leaning closer to the counter to get a better glimpse of a chain bracelet with a single ruby-red flower hanging from it.

In fact, the flower itself was made of real rubies.

"Starfire! I just know you'll love this!" she squealed and waved her over.

Starfire had to drag Raven along with her over to Victoria.

When she caught sight of the bracelet, she broke into a wide smile.

But then she caught sight of its price tag.

"Oh, no, I can't buy this. It's too expensive," she shook her head.

Victoria waved a hand dismissively again. "Whatever. I'll get it for you,"

"You… I… But…!"

"Oh, what are a few hundred bucks to me?" Without looking up, she tapped the area of glass above the bracelet with a finger. "I want this one. Don't bother to wrap it. She'll be wearing it immediately,"

She continued browsing through the merchandise just as the shop assistant returned; 3 small boxes just big enough to contain 2 earrings in hand.

She dumped the boxes onto the counter and grabbed a bag from beneath the counter, hurriedly stuffing the boxes inside.

"I'm so sorry, what did she want?" she asked Raven, nodding at Victoria.

"She didn't want anything. And we're leaving," Raven growled, grabbing Starfire's arm again and pulling her out of the shop.

"Wait, Raven! We gotta say goodbye to Victoria," the alien protested. "It'll be rude to leave without informing her,"

"Tell that to someone who cares, Starfire. I'm leaving. Now," Raven turned back to the door. "You either come with me or I'm calling Robin to get you outta here,"

"Please, Raven, no!" Starfire pleaded.

She flew back over to Victoria, who was too busy ordering another shop assistant around to notice they had almost escaped her.

"Um, Victoria, I'm afraid we have to leave now. There is an emergency," she told her, rubbing her arms self-consciously.

"Oh my God! So soon?" Victoria gaped. "Oh, well, never mind. We can always meet up tomorrow, right? How does 2pm sound to you?"

In her hurry, Starfire didn't pay much attention to what Victoria was saying. "Oh, yes, sure. Please, I have to go now,"

"I'll pick you two up at Titans' Tower. Bye!" Victoria gave a small wave as Starfire flew back out to join Raven, who had already started walking away from the store.

Victoria frowned, noticing Starfire's bare wrists, which were not supposed to be bare, and turned to the shop assistant. "Didn't you give her the bracelet like I told you to?"

"B-Bracelet…?" the assistant stuttered, eyes wide and panicking. "I'm so sorry, miss, I didn't hear anything about a bracelet,"

Victoria let out an over-exaggerated gasp, slamming her hands down on the glass counter, shaking the display underneath a little.

She suddenly let out a shriek that could have broke all the glass in the shop, but thankfully, didn't.

"Oh my God! My nail!!" she wailed, holding her right hand up to the light to see a chipped nail on her index finger. "Oh my God! I broke my nail!! I so broke my nail!!"

The two shop assistants stared at her, unsure of what they should do.

What- does she expect them to call 911 and the entire police force?

Victoria stopped whining for a moment to glare at them. "Well, what're you morons waiting for?! Call the mall's best manicurist! And I mean, like, now!"

"Yes, miss! Right away, miss!"

The shop assistants turned to reach for the phone- and crashed into each other.

* * *

i'm **so** sorry i haven't been updating after the exams, like i promised. i've been caught up with some stuff recently, which is pretty private. so yeah. 

**important stuff to point out:**

-i have **nothing** against **Converse**, like i have **nothing** against **thrift stores**.

-any **Cartier **shop assistants mentioned in this fanfic have nothing to do whatsoever to **Cartier** shop assistants all over the world; past, present and future.

-the names '**Victoria Brittany**', '**Victoria**' and '**Brittany**' was **not** inspired by anybody; **dead** or **alive**, **spoilt** or **humble**, **rich** or **poor**, **smart** or **dumbass**.

-whatever **Cartier jewellery** mentioned and described in this fanfic belongs to **MOI!!!** but Cartier companies are **allowed** to sell it off as their own, as long as the proceeds proceed to **MOI!!!**

-**please** do **not **sue me.

**and,of course, my reviewers:**

**Blueyedgirl**, **Sqrtl**, **Sailormarsfire93**, **MEL**, **Someone Nice**, **Hi-Jinks**.

and most of all, **samuraigurl1213**!!!

love ya'll.

_duskecho_ XOXO

**P.S** did i mention i love you guys?


	6. Chapter 6

Fashion Crisis

Chapter 6

"Well? What do you think?"

Starfire strutted around the operations room, modeling in her new Converse sneakers for the boys and Raven.

"I think you look great, Star," Robin grinned.

"Yeah, it's a change from thrift--!"

Robin gave Beast Boy a sharp jab in the ribs and he went silent immediately.

"I prefer the black ones," Raven said. "I really do,"

Starfire giggled. "Yes, I know. You've been telling me that for the past 2 hours,"

Robin turned to Cyborg and Beast Boy. "They've got something to tell you girls,"

The 2 most mischievous of the team turned slightly but noticeably red and gulped.

"Well, uh," Cyborg rubbed the back of his head. "We wanna apologize for… You know,"

Starfire and Raven glanced at each other, amused.

"Uh, yeah, me too," Beast Boy added. "We were total clorbags,"

Starfire laid a hand on each boy's shoulder. "It's alright, we forgive you,"

"I was really offended," Raven snapped.

"Yeah, we knew that," Cyborg shrugged.

"We did?" Beast Boy whispered to his best friend.

"Wonderful! Now we've all made up, who's up for pizza?" the redhead suggested happily as she changed back into her thigh-high boots.

Beast Boy whooped and headed for the elevator by pouncing off the couch as a green cat.

"You're not scratching my sofa!" Cyborg yelled and went after him.

"Oh, for goodness sake, you both--!" Raven started reprimanding as she floated after them, waving her arms angrily.

Robin and Starfire looked at each other, grinning away.

"Shall we?"

To Starfire's surprise, Robin held out an arm.

She giggled and placed her hand on his gloved arm and they walked off together.

* * *

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"You should never have suggested pizza," Raven told Starfire, who was sitting beside her at the round 5-seater table.

"Maybe we should have ordered home delivery," Robin said, resting his head on his hand. "It's getting embarrassing,"

Raven gave a small smile and turned to Starfire.

She was staring at the menu, but then again, when Raven looked closer, she realized Starfire had a glazed look in her eyes.

"Starfire!" she snapped a finger in front of her face.

The alien looked up abruptly, returning to the present.

"Yes?"

"What on earth were you thinking of? You were like," Raven stared into space and made her eyes glaze over to make her point.

Starfire giggled dazedly. "I'm sorry, but I was just thinking about the bracelet Victoria offered me,"

"Victoria?" Robin asked.

"She's not talking sense. She's dreaming," Raven interrupted.

"Who's Victoria?"

"Is she cute?" Beast Boy grinned, looking up from his argument with Cyborg.

"I'm telling you, Starfire's not making sense," Raven snapped.

"Starfire, who is Victoria?"

Raven nudged Starfire's foot under the table, but Starfire remained ignorant.

"Victoria Brittany. She is--!"

"Me!!"

Everybody spun around to see said Victoria Brittany, in all her fashionable glamour.

She had changed outfits- for what only she'll know- to a bright pink tank top and denim hot pants.

She had on black low heels and one of the pairs of the diamond hoop earrings she had gotten from Cartier a few hours ago, plus a whole chunk of bangles and bracelets of all colour, shape, size and material- inclusive of diamonds- hung on her wrists.

Not only that, she had even more shopping bags than she had had before and a different handbag from the Hermes one.

"Oh my God! I'm flattered that you're telling your friends about me, Starfire," she giggled. "Oh my God; I'm so gonna be the most popular girl in Jump City. Not that I'm not popular enough already, but I'm gonna be even more popular than I already am and--!"

"What are you doing here?!" Raven exclaimed and stood; her eyes and mouth wide open, clearly fumed.

"I was just walking by when I overheard you guys and decided to stop to join in the conversation," Victoria smiled innocently. She pointed her just-fixed right index finger daintily at Beast Boy. "Oh, may I sit there?"

Beast Boy quickly scrambled out of his seat and very gentlemanly offered his seat to Victoria. "Of course, my fair lady,"

Victoria flashed her pearly whites at him and settled on his previously occupied chair, immediately jumping up again. "Oh my God, it's so warm! How long have you been sitting here anyway?"

"Uh… Cyborg!" Beast Boy cried. "Use your fan thingy on the seat!"

"Fan thingy??" Cyborg raised an eyebrow, before it dawned on him. "Oh,"

A part of his left arm opened up and a small electronic fan popped up. He directed it at the seat, leaning forward for the seat to cool down faster.

"But--! You--! She--!" Raven stuttered. "Victoria, you get out of here!"

Nobody heard her.

Well, actually, they did hear her, but they just didn't bother to pay any attention to her.

Beast Boy's seat eventually cooled down and Victoria sat down, dumping all her bags onto the table, taking up at least ¾ of the space.

"Thank you so much, dah-lings," she smiled sweetly at them. "Oh my God, I feel like a princess!"

"You won't be able to feel anything if you don't get out of my bloody sight!" Raven yelled.

"Oh my God, why are you so angry with me, Raven? I didn't do anything wrong," Victoria turned to look up at Beast Boy with a puppy-dog pout that made Raven want to hurl. "Did I?"

"No, you didn't. Nothing wrong at all," Beast Boy gave in to her.

"Raven, calm down. Victoria has no bad intentions," Starfire said, placing a hand on Raven's shoulder, nudging her a little.

Raven sat down, trying to suppress her emotions.

Emphasis on 'trying'.

Robin leaned over to Starfire. "Is she the Victoria you were talking about?"

Before Starfire could reply, Victoria very rudely interrupted.

"Before I forget, Starfire, honey…"

She rummaged through the pile of bags on the table and pulled out a small Cartier plastic bag, pushing it over to the alien.

"I got the bracelet for you. And because that stupid ho behind the counter didn't give it to you, I got another identical bracelet at a 20 discount. Oh my God! So now we can be bracelet buddies!" Victoria squealed. "Oh my God! This is so exciting!"

Robin looked quite taken aback by Victoria's language. "Ho?"

"Is that from Cartier??" Cyborg gasped.

Starfire gave a sheepish smile.

"Open it, Star! Open it!" Beast Boy cried excitedly.

Starfire bit her lip and lifted the lid of the small box inside the bag.

Inside was the chain bracelet with the ruby flower hanging from it, exactly as Starfire had remembered, lying on a cushion of red velvet.

Astonished gasps elicited from everybody at the table, except for Raven, who let out a low growl.

Victoria looked over at the Goth, who seemed to look just a tad jealous, though only she noticed it.

"Not to worry, Rae-Rae. I got something special for you too!"

Victoria handed her a black paper bag with the words 'Revolution' across it in hot pink.

"A new punk shop just opened in the mall, and the first thing that came to my mind was you, Rae-Rae. So I got something for ya,"

Raven reluctantly pulled the gift out of the bag and gasped in delight.

It was a translucent light gray shirt with sleeves that stopped mid-arm.

There was a combination of words of different sizes and fonts on it in hot pink, including vulgarities.

The biggest word was printed right across the front of the shirt- 'I'M A GOTHIC BITCH'.

"Whoa," Robin muttered, seriously taken aback.

"I know it's rude but…" Victoria trailed off.

"No, no. I kinda…" Raven paused. "I like it. I really like it,"

"Oh my God! I knew you would!"

"Don't we get something too?" Beast Boy asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Victoria laughed. "Of course, dah-ling!"

She started giving out identical paper bags to the boys and they took them from her eagerly.

They opened the bags and…

There was silence.

"What did Victoria get for you, Robin?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Um, nothing much,"

He quickly shut the bag and hid it behind him and so did the others.

"What did you get, Victoria?" Raven asked.

"Boxers,"

Raven and Starfire let out sudden snorts and quickly covered their mouths while the boys turned super-mega-ultra red.

"What? They were on sale anyway," Victoria shrugged. "It was supposed to be for my dad but since I'm here, I might as well give them to you guys instead,"

"Your dad wears Spongebob Squarepants boxers?!" Beast Boy snapped.

"Yeah, and where did you get these from? I didn't know Victoria's Secret made men's Spongebob Squarepants boxers!" Cyborg added.

Victoria let out a high-pitched laugh. "Victoria's Secret would never make or sell such immature underwear, not to mention men's! After all, it was named after yours truly!"

"Really??" Robin asked.

"Nah, I wish. I got them from a thrift store. Y'know, those totally lame places with cheap imitations of branded goods? I actually found a Louis Vuitton wallet there. A fake one of course,"

"What would a rich-ass glamour girl like you be doing at a thrift store?" Raven snapped, suddenly turning the cold shoulder on her again.

"Yeah, thrift stores are for penniless superheroes," Beast Boy chuckled, nudging Cyborg.

Cyborg just gave him glare.

"Whatever. I…" Victoria paused and turned to Beast Boy. "What did you say?"

Hey, she wasn't all that stupid, you know.

"I said… thrift stores are for penniless… superheroes??"

She let out another exaggerated gasp. (Refer to scene: The Nail-That-Broke-On-A-Cartier-Glass-Counter Incident)

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! You guys are penniless?! And you shop at thrift stores! Oh my God!"

"No, we don't!!" Raven defended.

"Yes, you do!!" Beast Boy returned and his hands suddenly shot up to his mouth.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!! Wait till I tell the whole school about this!" Victoria screeched, gathering up her bags and getting ready to leave. "Oh my God! This is the biggest piece of gossip ever! Oh my God!"

"But we don't--!" Starfire started.

It was too late- for Raven and Starfire, at least.

Victoria pulled out her hot pink Razr- which was sprinkled with glitter- and dialed in a number as she started walking off. "Lacey?? Oh my God, you so won't believe what I've found out...!"

Starfire and Raven slumped back down into their seats.

"What on Earth were you thinking, Beast Boy?!" Robin yelled.

"I wasn't thinking!" Beast Boy shot back then stopped short. "I mean—I was thinking but I wasn't thinking properly!"

"Do you ever?!" Raven cried out.

Everybody went silent.

By now, the other customers at the pizza place were staring, and so were the small group of people crowded near their table, inclusive of some nosy reporters, jotting down notes and taking pictures.

"Shit,"

Starfire gasped.

She had never heard Robin swear before.

Without a word, he stormed off toward the T-Car, parked not too far away, leaving the others to stare at each other in bewilderment.

* * *

well this was a pretty long chapter, don't you think? and with a long chapter comes a long author's note. xp 

once again, a **huge thank you** to all my fans. this story has much more response than i initially expected.

**about chapter 5**... i chose the name **Victoria Brittany**, the one i came up with originally, cos **Barbie**, which majority of you suggested, sounded a little too fake. **no offense**. i wanted something **realistic**, and not something stereotypical. (i might have used this word wrongly, but you get the point.) Victoria's second name, **Brittany**, was suggested by anonymous reviewer, **Someone Nice**. I dunno who you are, but **thank you**! I think Brittany is a name pretty fit for the role of a spoilt kid. But if your name is Brittany, **please** don't take it personally.

**about this chapter**... a little **robstar** romance at the beginning. just a little little bit. but here's a special preview for those who bother to read author notes (cos i know i don't **LOL**). there's a funny robstar scene in the next chapter, and a not-so-funny robstar scene in the next.

wanna know the full story? **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!** xp

**more about this chapter**... **Lacey**, the gal Victoria called on her cell, was inspired by actress **Lacey Chabert**, who played **Gretchen **in the movie **Mean Girls**. i don't like her, but i don't hate her either, but her name is cute. :D

okay, so this chapter is the first where swear words like 'bitch' and 'shit' appear in the fanfic. there'll be much more in the chapters to come. **you have been warned**. i was even thinking of including the 'F' word, which will push the fic rating up to **M**. What do you think?

oh, and btw, **Raven** isn't a gothic bitch, nor does she want to be one. the words are just on the shirt; you can't blame anybody for it. Raven liked it cos it was dark and punk-ish.

last but not least, **MY REVIEWERS** for chapter 5:

**blueeyedgirl** and **choirgirl**!!!

and of course, my **best reviewers of all time**! drumroll please:

**samuraigurl1213, goddessanjanee and animalgurl55**!!! did you think i'd forget you???

i don't practice favouritism, but they've read and reviewed all my chapters. **thankyouthankyouthankyou.**

duskecho XOXO

now you can start throwing stuff at me for talking too much! **splat.**


	7. Chapter 7

Fashion Crisis

Chapter 7

Starfire sat in her purple-walled room on her purple round bed that night in a white cotton sleeveless nightgown that stopped mid-thigh, with Silkie cuddled up in her lap, occasionally letting out a purr or two.

The alien princess had her diary opened up in front of her and a matching pen lay clutched tightly in her right hand.

She had used the time one deathly boring Wednesday afternoon to decorate her diary with pink faux fur, coloured jewels and cut-out magazine letters and her pen with feathers of the same pink.

In the middle of her diary was her name in magazine letters and surrounding it were the fur and jewels while the pink feathers stuck out of the top of her jet-black ink pen.

Starfire thought for a moment, and then started to write…

_Dear Diary,_

_Today something extraordinary happened. I was just coming out of Starbucks with Raven and I accidentally collided into a teenage girl. I am not sure, but I think she is about my age, perhaps a few years older._

_She introduced herself as Victoria Brittany, but requested for us to call her 'Vicky Baby'. It's a pretty cute name, I guess._

_Victoria is very fashionable, and also very pretty. I do not have the 'lesbian' feelings for her, but Victoria has the silkiest brown hair I have ever seen. She is tall, but maybe that was because she was wearing very high heels._

_Victoria is very nice too, but Raven thinks otherwise. She feels Victoria is spoilt and annoying and doesn't like her at all. But when Victoria got her the rude shirt, she seemed to soften a little. I will never understand Raven._

_Victoria got me a very beautiful but expensive bracelet from Cartier. I am currently wearing it as I write. It is simply the most precious gift I have ever received. Victoria isn't a very close friend of mine, but I just feel that I have to treasure this bracelet. I feel that this is the most important thing to me in my life. I feel that if I misplace it, Victoria will hate me._

_What are these feelings?_

_With love,_

_Starfire_

Uh oh.

Sounds like somebody's warming up to you-know-who.

* * *

**Rooftop pool**

**Titans Tower**

**1.13pm**

_Splash!_

Robin resurfaced with a gasp after making a dive.

"Dude! That was killer!!" Beast Boy yelled from not far away.

"Thanks," the boy wonder grinned, wiping down his face with a hand.

"No, I mean, the wave you made diving in was killer!! I almost drowned!!"

Robin ignored him and started doing laps in his black and red swimming trunks, exposing his muscular chest.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing pool volleyball in the other half of the pool; the changeling in green and yellow polka-dotted trunks and the half-robot wearing his hologram rings again, in a navy blue pair, exposing an even more muscular chest.

Raven lay stretched out on a recliner by the pool in a midnight blue one-piece and a long plain T-shirt over it, reading her latest novel.

Starfire lay on her front on the recliner next to hers, her face turned to the left so her nose wouldn't collide with the recliner's surface, in her favorite purple halter bikini top with small black imprinted hearts and solid black hot pants.

She was trying out the practice of tanning oneself, as Beast Boy had taught her earlier that afternoon when she didn't feel like swimming or playing pool games or reading like Raven.

Not like he needed to get a darker shade of green and she needed to get a darker shade of orange.

But then again, if you lifted the strap of Starfire's bikini top now, you can see the difference between her original orange-tanned skin and her even more orange-tanned skin after tanning for about an hour.

"Hey, Star…"

Starfire lay completely still.

"Starfire," Raven repeated, a little louder.

The redhead remained in her own little fantasy world, where Victoria would get her all the clothes she wanted…

"Starfire!"

Now she stirred, moaning a little and rubbing her eyes, turning her head over to face the psychic.

"Sorry?"

"You sure you're not up for swimming?"

"No… Why?" Starfire squinted her eyes at the harsh sunlight, a little annoyed at being woken.

"Because Robin is doing laps right now,"

The alien princess sat straight up and looked in the direction of the pool, where Beast Boy had just been hit on the head with the volleyball.

Next to them, Robin was just swimming in her direction from the other side of the pool.

Starfire scrambled up and grabbed her white scrunchie from the small round table in the middle of the two recliners, pulling her fiery red hair up into a high ponytail carelessly.

She then headed over to the poolside and sat down, dipping her long legs into the pool.

She waited for Robin to reach her end of the pool, and as she had predicted, he stopped and pulled himself up next to her, flicking the water off his hair by shaking his head like a wet dog.

"Hey. What's up, Star?"

"Hi, Robin,"

"Done tanning?"

Starfire nodded, smiling away. "I was hoping I could join you in doing laps,"

"Uh, well, sure, of course,"

Robin seemed a little surprised, but jumped back into the pool and offered a hand out to her.

She happily took it and slid into the chilly water, shivering a little as it made contact with her body, but soon adjusting to it.

She let out a small shriek when she realized that she couldn't touch the floor of the pool with her feet and almost got her whole head underwater, but Robin grabbed her waist in time and lifted her so her head was above the water level.

They both blushed crimson.

"You, uh… You okay now?" Robin asked nervously.

"Mm-hmm,"

Slowly, he released her, so he could grab her if she sank again, but she didn't.

Instead, she started treading water, one hand gripping tightly to the edge of the pool.

"Um… Thank you," Starfire gave him a small smile.

"No problem. Whenever you're comfortable, we can start lapping,"

Starfire, very cautiously, let go of the pool's edge and started moving her arms experimentally to keep herself afloat.

Robin kept his hands near her- but not that near- just in case.

"Yeah, I think you got it," he chuckled. "Shall we start?"

Starfire nodded and she adjusted her position so she was now back-facing Raven, and then she kicked her legs out and gracefully, almost elegantly, dove forward into the water.

Robin started swimming after her giving her a head-start, making sure he was neither too far in front or too far behind her, afraid she'd drown or something and then he could save her.

Well, that's pretty weird, don't you think? After all, he is shorter than her.

But he didn't have to worry at all, for Starfire was practically a pro in the water as in the air, executing all her moves so smoothly that there was barely a splash in the water.

Very much unlike Robin, who, no matter how great a swimmer he was, was creating colossal waves when he kicked out.

No wonder Beast Boy almost drowned.

Beast Boy and Cyborg stopped their game to watch the two heroes swim.

It had started out as a simple lapping exercise, but now it seemed it had turned into a competition.

Even Raven put away her book to watch the show.

Starfire had switched from frog-style to the exotic dolphin-style, where you kept your arms and legs together and moved your whole body as one, pushing yourself forward gracefully and effectively.

Robin was trying to catch up with the freestyle, moving fast but not as fast and drowning everyone around him at the same time.

"Go, Robin! Go, Robin!" Beast Boy was cheering. "Show her what you have under all those traffic lights!!"

He and Cyborg burst into hysterical laughter.

Starfire reached the other end first and swiftly spun around in the water so she was facing the direction she came from and pushed off the wall with her legs, at the same time coming up for a gulp of air.

And then Robin did the most unbelievable thing as he passed her- he cheated.

Reaching out, he grabbed her nearest ankle, pulling her down a little before letting go.

After all, it was the shallow end. Even Beast Boy could reach the floor.

On instinct, when he grabbed her, she kicked out to free herself, at the same time breaking her swim pattern.

By the time she had recovered, Robin was already swimming ahead of her.

Starfire took a breath of air and went deep underwater until she could touch the floor if she reached out, swimming as fast as she could dolphin-style.

"Yo! Where'd Starfire go?" Cyborg cried.

"Try underwater," Raven told him.

The changeling dunked his green head under the water and watched as the quick alien princess managed to swim up to Robin- as in, from below him.

He pulled himself up out of the water. "Robin! Watch out! She's under you!!"

Robin stopped and turned confusedly. "What??"

But it was too late.

Underwater, Starfire shot out a hand to grab his ankle like he had done to her, but he stopped and straightened and she grabbed his trunks instead, pulling them all the way down.

She immediately let go and shrieked, allowing water to gush into her open mouth.

On the surface, Robin let out an exaggerated yell, instinctively reaching out to cover his embarrassingly exposed area, turning superficially red.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"Holy cow! I think Starfire…"

Robin couldn't hear the rest of it, for Cyborg leaned in the whisper in Beast Boy's ear, but he knew it was exactly what had just happened, for they burst into loud laughter moments later.

Starfire burst out of the water, coughing and spluttering as she made a quick one for the side of the pool.

Raven scrambled to her side soon after. "Jesus Christ, what happened?"

"Just don't look in Robin's direction," Cyborg smirked.

Robin dove into the water and resurfaced what seemed like a century later with his trunks safely on and also swam over to the side of the pool opposite of Starfire.

"Hello?? What happened?!" Raven demanded.

"Uhh… Perhaps this is not a good time to discuss it, Raven," Starfire whispered, blushing furiously.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

take this chapter as my gift to all you crazy people out there.

gasp! robin?! cheating?! yea, i bet he does that alot, they just can't ruin his image and televise it. lol.

if you guys were confused by **starfire's diary entry**, basically it just means that she's starting to like victoria more and more. like in mean girls! cady started off pretty much disliking regina, but the more time she spent with her, the more she liked her and the more she wanted to be like her. freaky, huh? oh, well. it happens to all of us.

**per powerslave pudding** reviewed my chapter 3 about how **raven** was totally **outta character**. i know, i know. raven is so not the kind of gal to like someone just cos they gave her a nice shirt, or whatever. **I AM SO SORRY.** but i've pointed this out millions of times in millions of chapters (okay, so not millions but you know what i mean) that our heroes will be totally OOC in this story and anyway it's my story so i do what i want.

do i sound bitchy? lol...

last but not least, my reviewers!

**samuraigurl1213, blueyedgirl, sailormarsfire93, gothgirl2, animalgurl55, kori-and-richard-4-ever, nightstar grayson, flam1ng1c3, goddessanjanee and anoynomous reviewer mara earth!!!**

thanks for everything!

until next time,

**duskecho! XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

Fashion Crisis

Chapter 8

_**This chapter is dedicated to my one and only sweetheart. You know who you are! XX**_

**2.28pm**

Robin traipsed out of the shower with a towel around his neck, water from his previously chlorine-soaked hair dripping, drenching his black tank top and baggy jeans.

Why he's wearing jeans in the middle of a heat wave, we'll never know.

When he got to the operations room, there was nobody there.

Obviously he had missed the redhead hungrily ransacking the refrigerator.

After turning down the A/C a number, he headed for the sofa.

"I hate heat waves," he groaned to himself.

Starfire's head shot up from behind the refrigerator door, in her hand a mini tub of ¼-eaten tiramisu Häagen-Dazs. "Excuse me?"

Robin spun around, shocked. "St- Starfire? What're you doing here?"

She blinked and shrugged. "Because this is where I stay?"

"Oh. Um… right,"

He turned and started back to his original destination.

"Robin,"

He turned back.

Starfire bit her lip. "Never mind,"

He turned.

"Robin,"

"What!" he shouted out exasperatedly without even bothering to turn.

Starfire's voice softened. "S-sorry,"

Now he turned to walk to the kitchen counter, feeling a little guilty. "No, it was my fault. What's up?"

"About… just now…" her face suddenly turned redder than her hair, if that was even possible. "I, um…"

He quickly stopped her, not wanting to push further into the subject.

"I hope Beast Boy and Cyborg didn't laugh at you because of that or anything…?"

"No, they didn't. Well, at least, not yet," he chuckled, walking around the counter so he was on Starfire's side.

Starfire let out a giggle and spun around on her heels to face the refrigerator, placing the unfinished ice-cream tub back in.

Robin just happened- or maybe it was on purpose- to be directly behind her when she turned back around, and their intimate position made her gasp.

He started to move closer to her, but thought better of it and stopped.

"Starfire, I--"

"Aaaaand this is our--!!"

Beast Boy stood dumbstruck in front of the doors that led to the elevator.

And guess who was next to him???

"Oh my God!!!"

Robin and Starfire broke apart like two North ends of a magnet.

Victoria came walking down the steps slowly, her leopard-print Miu Miu stilettos clicking noisily, with a hand to her heart to add to the drama. "Oh my God… I didn't know you both were together! Congratulations!! Oh my God! I'm the first to know--!"

"Victoria, what're you doing here??" Starfire questioned.

"I said I was gonna pick you up at two today, didn't I? I'm so sorry I'm late. BB was showing me around your wondrous tower!" she grinned, moving forward with her arms spread wide, showing off her hot pink bra which showed slightly above the top of her low-neck white top, held up at the waist with a brown chunky belt that matched her boots. She wore very skinny dark blue jeans that were ripped in certain areas at the thighs.

When she tried to wrap her over-perfumed tentacles around Starfire, the alien gently pushed her away. "Victoria, don't…! Since when did you say that?"

"Yesterday, before you left in such a hurry at Cartier's! You don't recall?"

"…No,"

"Oh my God, honey, you have such a bad memory," Victoria shook her head, and then grabbed Starfire's hand, pulling her in the direction of the doors leading to the Titans' rooms. "Come, where's your room? We cannot go shopping in those bloody nasty rags you're wearing. And where's Raven? We absolutely cannot go without her, can we? Oh, look! You're wearing the ruby bracelet…!"

Her voice trailed off as they disappeared down the hallway and the doors slid shut.

Beast Boy snuck up to the couch where Robin was sitting, slid far down into the chair, surfing channels on their giant plasma TV.

"So Robin... When did you and Star start…?" he pressed his fingers to his thumbs and joined his two hands together, making smooching noises while he was at it.

Robin got up and headed for his room, stomping down hard on Beast Boy's bare feet as he went.

The green changeling let out a howl of pain and grabbed at his foot.

"For your own good, you keep your mouth shut about it, Beast Boy, or it's your face I'm going after next,"

* * *

"Get out!" 

"No,"

"Get out!!"

"No,"

"Get out!!!"

"No!"

"I said get OUT, damn it!!"

"Chill out, Raven!" Victoria sneered. "Why so private? What, you hiding a playgirl magazine collection here or something?"

"What the hell, no!!"

Raven watched in absolute horror as Victoria messed up her room, starting with her closet.

Black clothing started flying out, with the exception of a few white shirts here and there.

"Oh my God, your wardrobe just spells 'Goth'!" Victoria cried.

"Because that's what I am!" Raven shot back.

The brunette started pulling out all of Raven's battle leotards.

"Oh my God! Ew!" she shrieked. "I can't believe you wear these! They are just so… porno material!"

Raven gawked. "What are my leotards compared to your thongs and… who knows what other skimpy little underwear you have under all those clothes?!"

Victoria stopped to turn to Raven, holding both sleeves of her top, as if going to pull it off. "Wanna see?"

"NO!!!"

She smirked and shrugged a shoulder. "Thought so,"

Then she turned back to Raven's wardrobe and continued doing her thing as Starfire watched awkwardly from Raven's midnight blue loveseat.

"Um, Victoria? Aren't we going shopping?" she asked.

"Like, duh!" Victoria snapped, though it came out kind of muffled as her head was buried deep inside Raven's closet. "I'm browsing,"

"My wardrobe is not a store, mind you!" Raven snapped, hands on her hips, as if it would make Victoria give in to her.

Like she would even listen to her.

"A new mall just opened down in Gotham. I heard it's got all the greatest stores there- Versace, Vera Wang, Miu Miu, Marc Jacobs…" she listed off. "You guys wanna check it out?"

"Well, excuse me, but since when have we become the best of buds?" Raven questioned. "And since when did we agree to go shopping with you? And since when did you own a plane? And since when--?"

Victoria poked her head out of Raven's wardrobe. "Oh my God, will you just shut the hell up?! You sound just like my bitch of a mum, piss it!"

Raven's mouth fell open.

She had never been so insulted in her life.

From her seat in the corner, Starfire shifted nervously.

"I don't usually call people I dislike names, but I can't hold it in any longer. I'll have you know, 'Vicky Baby', that you are irritating and sickening and annoying. You are a spoilt little bitch, and you're stupid! You're a bimbo! You're so stupid; you tripped over the cord of your cell phone," Raven lashed out.

Victoria stood up abruptly, her eyes wide. "Oh my God! So that's what you think of me, you paranoid dark-haired, dark-eyed, dark-clothed witch! You know what? Your skin is so pale and gray, you look old and sick. That's why nobody likes you; that's why while Starfire and Robin are dating, you're all alone in a corner. Because you're U-G-L-Y! You're so ugly; you went to a haunted house and they offered you a job,"

"Raven, Victoria, please!" Starfire stood, trying to make peace, but of course, not succeeding.

The two girls took slow steps toward each other, their fists clenched and their eyes burning with hatred.

"Let's play horse. I'll be the front end and you'll be yourself,"

"Let's play house. You'll be the door and I'll slam you,"

Victoria glared daggers at Raven and Raven glared swords.

"You're so fat; you use hoola-hoops to keep your socks up,"

"You're so fat; when you wear a yellow raincoat, people scream 'taxi',"

"Well, pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn,"

"Well, if you don't like my opinion of you, improve yourself,"

Victoria flinched a little, but she wasn't one to give in that easily.

"The overwhelming power of the sex drive was demonstrated by the fact that someone was willing to father you,"

"Learn from your parents' mistakes- use birth control,"

"You have a face only your mother could love- and she hates it! Too bad you don't have a face like mine,"

"Hello? If I had a face like yours, I'd sue my parents!"

"At least I have parents!"

The silence that followed was so thick, it was unbearable.

Starfire held her breath as she watched the ends of Raven's mouth twitch a little.

Victoria lifted her nose higher in the air and gave a small triumphant smile.

Tears welled up in Raven's eyes and she felt herself heat up.

"Well," she said softly, voice wavering.

Victoria lowered her head and stared intently at her.

"If I wanted to hear from an ass, I'd fart,"

Even though that was a pretty crude remark, all three girls had to agree it was funny.

There was a slight snicker, and then a giggle from somewhere in the room.

They all glanced at each other.

And suddenly they burst out laughing.

Sometimes us girls are unpredictable, aren't we?

Raven dropped to her knees, sobbing and giggling at the same time.

Victoria knelt down too and hugged her comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry, Rae-Rae," she said, with a rare amount (for her) of sincerity in her voice. "I didn't mean to talk that way about your parents. I know what happened to them. Oh my God, I so wasn't thinking,"

Raven returned the gesture. "That's alright. We all do,"

Victoria pulled back. "What does that mean?"

"Well, if idiots could fly, the world would be an airport,"

They laughed out loud again.

"Oh, I know one!" Starfire cried, floating down to join them on the floor. "You're so fat, you tripped on Wal-Mart, rolled over K-Mart, and landed on Target!"

The trio shrieked with laughter as they sat together in a circle on Raven's deep blue-carpeted floor.

Just then, the door slid open and Beast Boy stuck his green head in.

"Hey, could you girls turn it down a little? I can't hear the TV,"

"Don't be ridiculous, Beast Boy," Raven snapped, switching back to her monotonous voice in less than a second. "And get out,"

"I'm serious!" he whined.

"Out!!"

The green changeling stuck his tongue out at her and bounded off down the hallway back to the operations room.

"So are we still up for Gotham?" Victoria asked, grinning away.

"But how are we supposed to get there?" Starfire asked.

"I have my limo parked in your hangar,"

"Oh my God, are you kidding me?!" Raven cried.

"No way! My chauffeur will have us in Gotham in less than…" she paused to glance at her diamond Rolex. "…two hours, at the max,"

"That's glorious!" Starfire shrieked, jumping up and down excitedly.

"I've even got a built-in plasma screen and a bar," Victoria boasted.

"You are so pulling our legs," Raven said.

Victoria faked a surprised gasp. "You are pulling my leg if you think I'm pulling your legs!"

The two over-excited Titans squealed loudly and pulled Victoria into a group hug, screaming 'Oh my God! Oh my God!'

Oops. There goes the catchphrase.

* * *

**happy new year!!!** updated this chappie on **1 january 2007**. a fresh chapter to a fresh year! ... wait, that didn't sound right. anyways!

i know raven and starfire are turning into victoria clones too quickly but i can't help it if i **suck**.

another reason is i'm starting school in like two days and this grade is the grade where we have some **LAME-O** examination and they'll put us in different classes according to our results, whether we're geeks or retardees or just plain students going through the torment of high school just to get into college fast.

that's why i'll be forced to study like **24/7**. that's why i won't be on the computer for long. that's why i can't get much writing done. that's why i can't update soon, or even if i do, the chaps will be like, short and stupid.

you wouldn't want somethin like that, don't youuuu? so bear with me.

i gotta go. it's like **3.14 am** where i exist. so enjoy this chapter. once again, **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**. and of course, no flames please! at least not something that's gonna break my fragile (**not**) heart and force me to retire from writing ever and ever again!!! _boo hoo._

**REVIEWERS!** how can i forget ya?

animalgurl55, flam1ing1c3, blueyedgirl, nightstar grayson, the aceman and special credit to **i.am.emerson.tuesday** for planning to add this horrible story to his **c2**! **CHEERS, PPL!**

XOXO _duskecho._

**P.S** i have good news. i just taught my 3-yr-old cousin how to sing the chorus of **don't cha** by the **pussycat dolls**!!! i'm so proud of myself! thank you! thank you! i would like to thank my parents...


	9. Chapter 9

Fashion Crisis

Chapter 9

_Swish!_

The doors leading to the Operations Room slid open and two slim figures crept in stealthily, heading for the doors leading to the titans' rooms, giggling away.

The many shopping bags in their hands kept bumping against each other as they moved, making more noise than they intended.

Just when they thought they could get away with it clean, all the lights were suddenly flicked on, blinding them.

"Shit," the shorter one swore.

The first person they saw was Robin, seated on the back of the sofa looking very pissed indeed.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were leaning against the kitchen counter, looking bored and munching on potato chips.

"Dude! What took you so long to come back?" Beast Boy moaned.

Robin leaped down from the sofa and started a slow stride towards the two ashamed girls.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, his voice low.

"Um… to the mall of shopping?" Starfire said meekly.

"Where?"

"Are you deaf or what?" Raven snapped. "She said--!"

"I know what she said! I'm asking where exactly!!!" Robin lashed out in one of his loudest voices, causing the girls to flinch.

When Starfire made no move to answer, Raven spoke up. "We went to Gotham, alright?"

Robin's eyes- or should I say mask- widened a little, but quickly narrowed into a glare. "What the hell were you doing down there?!"

"Victoria brought us to the newly opened mall," Raven told him, holding up her shopping bags to make her point.

"And where did you get the money from?"

Starfire raised an eyebrow. "Duh, Victoria offered to pay for us with her credit cards. She's really very nice,"

"How can you trust somebody like her? She just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and you allow her to bring you out of the city just like that?!"

Starfire's smile vanished and she looked down.

Raven frowned. "Stop picking on her. We just went shopping and came back late. So what? What has that got to do with you?"

Robin stepped forward so he was practically in her face. "Do you know what time it is?"

She glanced down at her new Piaget watch. "Eleven thirty-two,"

Robin waited.

She rolled her eyes. "PM,"

"And whose team do you belong to?"

Raven gave him a knowing look. "I'm not answering that, cos whatever answer I give you're gonna yell at me,"

"Say it!!!"

"Yours, okay? Yours!"

"Goddamn it!!" Robin swore, throwing his hands up into the air. "And why aren't you following my orders, then?!"

"See, I told you you're gonna yell at me,"

Starfire finally spoke up. "Actually, I don't recall any tower rules about a curfew,"

The furious boy wonder turned to her. "Then you should use your bloody common sense!!!"

She took a step back, taken aback by his tone towards her. Then she turned and made a run for her room.

The room suddenly turned deathly silent, except for Robin's heavy breathing, and everybody stared at him in shock.

"Dude, you really take life way too seriously," Beast Boy spoke up and Cyborg jabbed him in the ribs.

Robin gave them a quick glance and then turned to the light controls, placing his hand on the scanner.

When his identity had been verified, he entered a few coordinates and the lights flickered off.

"Lockdown initiated," he muttered, loud enough for everybody to hear him. "Go to your rooms. Now,"

A moment later, he glanced behind his shoulder, giving the darkness a glare. "That's an order!!"

The shuffling of feet was heard, followed by the door sliding open and close next to him.

When he was positive all his teammates had disappeared behind those doors, he leaned against the wall and sighed.

* * *

Raven strolled into the Ops Room early the next morning, wearing a long black tank top and a Miss Sixty pair of hot pink hot pants, her hair disheveled and her eyes a little red. She had apparently left the bathroom without finishing brushing her teeth for her toothbrush was still sticking out of her mouth. 

Starfire turned from the couch and smiled widely. "Morning, Raven! I fixed the phone!"

She seemed completely ignorant of what had happened the night before.

Raven raised her eyebrows but her eyes remained half-lidded.

Her redheaded friend held up the silver banana-shaped Bang & Olufsen cordless text-messaging-enabled phone they had gotten the day before, wires all properly connected to the tower's main system.

"Oh. Cool," Raven said, less enthusiastically than she had meant. "Oh my God, I am so tired after yesterday. How the hell can you stay so energetic?"

Starfire held up the phone to her Swarovski-diamond-studded-ear, obviously waiting for a reply on the other end.

Raven squinted. "Are those…?"

"Yes, they're yours," Starfire replied, referring to the earrings. "Sorry! I couldn't resist. They're just so— hi! It's me!" She turned back to the front, grinning away.

"Yes, of course it's you, Starfire," the British female on the other end replied impatiently. "You called me,"

"Guess what! I'm calling you on a brand-new Bang & Olufsen phone!"

There was silence for a moment. "Yippee. For you, I mean," she replied sarcastically. "Why ain't you on the T-Comm anyway?"

"Who needs it when you've got B & O?" the alien princess laughed. "Oh, by the way, I brought my T-Comm to this awesome place down in Gotham. They dyed my communicator purple... I know! If they didn't, it'd still be a piece of worthless uncoordinated junk… Yes, of course I'll bring you there--!"

The door to the Ops Room suddenly slid shut behind her and both she and Raven spun around.

Cyborg was standing there, looking hurt, but trying to hide it. But he was definitely not hiding his anger. "Oh, really? Is that what you really think of it?"

Starfire's mouth opened, but no words came out.

"I guess it is," he glared. "Well, then you're banned of your communicator, Starfire. Hand it over,"

The redhead dropped the phone and stood. "What right do you have to do that, you man-bitch?"

Raven's eyes widened for the first time that morning. "Holy shit,"

Cyborg was really fuming now. "I made and designed that thing with my own hands!! If you don't like it, that's fine!!" He stormed over to where Starfire had left her newly-dyed purple T-Comm on the couch and snatched it up, pointing an accusing finger at her. "I didn't really expect this from you, though,"

"You don't know what to expect with me," Starfire returned, and then she immediately brought her hand up to her lips, a little shocked with her new attitude.

"Oh, I used to. When the innocent little you was around," Cyborg said, slowly backing off. "But I don't know you now," He glanced at Raven. "Or you,"

Raven frowned and her eyes flashed a little. "Why do you even care about us?"

He shot her a look as he reached the sliding doors. "Yeah, you're right, I shouldn't," Then he left the room.

Starfire and Raven exchanged glances for a moment, and then Starfire sat back down and grabbed the phone, seemingly unaffected. "Argent, you still there? Oh, who cares about that low-life loser?"

By the tone of her voice, Argent seemed pretty much shocked. "What? Star, what the… I mean, why are you…?"

"Forget it," Starfire sighed. "Where are you? You free to go shopping later?"

"I'm in my apartment in New York right now. Well, I guess I could fly over later or something…"

"No, you come here right now,"

Argent was speechless. "Um, yeah, I'm… I'm on my way,"

"Oh, Argent? Don't forget to bring money and wear something more fashionable,"

The plasma-wielder frowned. "Excuse me?"

But she only got a dead tone.

* * *

TRIPLE YAY FOR ARGENT! oh, i just adore that gal. 

**comin up next chapter...**

we have the titans east making a special appearance, but mas and menos won't be speaking at all cos WELL HELLO I DON'T UNDERSTAND SPANISH. there's gonna be a makeover. four flabbergasted boys. a bitch-fight. oops. did i say that? and a very, very pissed off boy wonder.

**REVIEW OR DIE.**

_you know you love me!_

_duskecho. XOXO_


	10. Chapter 10

Fashion Crisis

Chapter 10

**Jump City Mall**

**3.48 pm**

"I can't believe it! I really can't!"

"Well, believe it then, cos we are new and improved," Raven grinned, tossing back her dark hair.

"Raven, this is so not you," Argent cried as she walked down the aisles of the large mall with Raven and Starfire, shopping bags in hand.

Under Starfire's instructions, she had put on a white graphic long shirt that went down to mid-thigh with black ankle leggings and red heels, matching her bangs. In her free hand was her favorite black leather Juicy Couture bag with a charm keychain hanging from one of the handles. On her left wrist were two multi-colored thick bangles, adding more weight to the two bags she was already carrying.

Who knew she was a fashionista herself? No, wait. Her dad is a millionaire after all.

"I know, that's what everybody's been telling me," the psychic in the Banana Republic black one-piece- collared, sleeveless, a belt in the middle and shorts that ended mid-thigh- and brown knee-high boots said. "I just can't help it. Before Victoria came, I didn't know shopping was this… enjoyable!"

"I told you so," Starfire muttered between sips of her Starbucks.

She wasn't carrying any bags- yet- but on her arm was a Nine West maroon handbag and she was wearing wedges of the same brand. She had expertly matched it with a dark brown Mango shirt and denim ripped hot pants by Levis.

"Victoria seems like a pretty… interesting person," Argent commented.

"Mmm. She is, she really is,"

A soft beeping interrupted their conversation and Raven pulled out her T-Comm. "Raven here," she greeted, flipping it open.

Bumblebee's bronzed face appeared on the screen. "Hey, hi! What's buzzing?"

"Oh, I'm at the mall with Argent and Star. You coming?"

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow. "You? At the mall?" She burst into laughter. "Oh, please, who're you trying to kid?"

Raven simply stared at her with an annoyed expression.

"Okay, maybe not," Bee muttered. "And yeah, of course I'm in. Just give me a little time to fly over and everything,"

"Remember to get dressed,"

"Dressed? Yeah, I'm already dressed,"

Raven scoffed. "No, I mean, in better clothes,"

Bumblebee had the reaction as Argent's. "Excuse me?"

"We're all outta our uniforms. You'd better too cos you don't wanna stand out,"

"Um, yeah, sure," Bumblebee shrugged. "Can the others come along?"

"Whatever. Just make sure they're outta uniform," Raven told her and flipped her T-Comm shut without waiting for a reply.

"Trés harsh," Argent said in her unique accent. "They're all coming?"

"Including Aqualad?" Starfire asked eagerly.

Raven simply replied with a nod and a lovesick grin.

"Oh my God! Do I look okay?" the alien squealed, checking her reflection in a nearby wall mirror.

Raven joined her at the full-length mirror and started touching up her mascara. "I think we all look great, don't we, Argent?"

The punk titan simply stood flabbergasted behind them. "Um, yeah… I guess. You could use a little more touching up though,"

Starfire suddenly turned back to her, an excited look on her face. "I have an idea!"

Grabbing both Argent's and Raven's arms, she pulled them off towards the elevator.

* * *

Bumblebee's black stiletto boots clicked noisily on the floor of the mall as she paced back and forth in front of Jump City Mall's most expensive and prestigious salon, waiting impatiently for her friends.

Speedy and Aqualad were at a nearby bench playing some stupid game they made up when they got tired of waiting, which involved a lipstick borrowed from their leader and a piece of paper. How the game is played, I'm sure we all don't wanna know.

Mas and Menos had disappeared somewhere into the electronics store next to the salon and occasionally you would see streaks of white and red zipping through the shelves.

"It's been two whole hours since we got here, not to mention the one hour we took looking for this stupid salon and the two whole hours we spent waiting for them!" Bumblebee complained, waving her arms dramatically in the air as she did so.

"Hey, it might help if you would stop whining," Speedy remarked, adjusting the studded belt around the waist of his jeans. He wore an orange sweater for his top.

"I am not whining!" Bee yelled furiously, pulling out her communicator. "I'm just sick of waiting for them. This is Bee calling Starfire, Raven or Argent!"

"Argent's here?" Aqualad looked up. "I've always thought she was cute,"

Speedy raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Sorry? What was that?"

His long-haired buddy shook his head dismissively. "Nothing,"

"It's Raven here," Bee's communicator crackled to life. "What's up, Bee?"

"What's up?? We've been waiting for you for a lifetime and you ask me what's up?!"

"What? You're already here?" Raven gasped, turning over to somebody next to her. "They're here,"

There was a muffled reply; Argent or Starfire, Bumblebee wasn't sure for their voices sounded so alike.

Raven turned back to the screen and pressed her lips together for a bit. Bumblebee noticed she was wearing… lip gloss. "Yeah, Star's almost done. Argent's coming out now to pay the bill. Give us a minute or two, 'kay?" She leaned into the screen, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Don't rush perfection,"

With that, she broke off connection, leaving Bumblebee staring at the blank screen, utterly shocked. "What the… What the hell did she say?!"

"That was the exact reaction I gave,"

Bee turned to the direction the voice was coming from.

Argent was leaning against the glass doors of the Redken Salon, smiling warmly. She looked exactly the same since the last time Bee saw her during the battle against the Brotherhood. Okay, so maybe not all the same…

Her hair was slightly longer and if you paid close attention, there were one or two thin braids down both sides of her silky black hair that were dyed the same bright red as her bangs- except her bangs were now not that thick and had been pulled to the back of her head, clipped up by a silver butterfly clip. The ends of her hair were a dark shade of maroon and had glitter sprinkled over it. Dark eyeliner, glittery silver eye shadow and a thick amount of black mascara complimented her silver-grayish skin tone perfectly and there was a light but noticeable amount of red lip gloss on her full lips. Her outfit was the same as when she had arrived, meaning Star probably hadn't gotten her look completely done over- yet.

"Holy shit," Speedy's jaw dropped- not to mention Aqualad's.

A sultry smile played across Argent's lips. "What do you think?"

There was a flash of red and white and Mas and Menos appeared next to Bee. "Ooooh," they mused.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Argent lifted her bag and pulled out her American Express Platinum- her dad is loaded, remember?! "I'm gonna go pay up. Raven and Star will be coming out soon,"

She went back into the salon and leaned against the counter, passing her credit card to the cashier. As she chatted with the friendly girl at the counter, she leaned forward a little more; hence her butt stuck out a little and her shirt started riding up the back of her thighs, higher, higher…

"STOP STARING, YOU SICKASSES!"

Aqualad and Speedy snapped out of their trance to find a very frustrated- not to mention disgusted- Bumblebee blocking their 'view'.

"Like, what?" Aqualad asked.

"Jesus, move, Bee," Speedy snapped, rudely shoving her aside.

Much to their disappointment, Argent had stood up straight and was already slipping her credit card into her purse.

"Have a nice day, honey!" the cashier waved sweetly as Argent walked out of the salon with a model's strut Bumblebee never knew she had.

"So I haven't seen you guys since you-know-when," she waved her hand in the air and sipped on her already-warm Starbucks. "How's everyone?" She sat down next to Speedy- as far as she could away from him, of course- and pulled her shirt further down her thighs, crossing her legs for extra protection.

"We're, uh, great," Bee shrugged. "What… happened to you?"

Argent raised her eyebrows. "Nothing. Oh, you mean my hair? Star forced me into it. She said something about a new image and dragged me for a facial, spa and makeover package and then made me pay for it. Cost me more than five hundred for all of us. Oh, well,"

Mas and Menos sped off and came back in a second with a tray of fresh cookies from some bakery in the mall.

Aqualad snatched the tray from them and grabbed one himself before offering the tray to Argent. Before she could take one though, he stopped her. "Oh, be careful, you're hot,"

She looked up at him, a 'what-the-hell' look on her face.

"I-I mean," he quickly corrected himself. "They're hot. Cookies. Yeah, cookies are hot,"

Speedy snorted.

Argent forced a smile and withdrew her hand. "No, thank you,"

Ignoring her two dazed teammates, Bumblebee turned to Argent quizzically. "What the hell is a person like Raven doing in a salon anyway?"

"I don't know! I just found out today, too. Star called me on a phone instead of the T-Comm early this morning and got me to fly all the way over here to shop with them and she specifically asked me to wear casual clothes,"

"Yeah, that's what Raven told us too. What's the big deal, anyway?"

"Beats me. And I sure do not want to find out," Argent sighed as she text-messaged on her customized mobile phone. It was black with red swirls and glitter, a kind of special mobile skin service which costs quite a bomb.

"You busy or something?" Speedy asked, munching on a chocolate chip cookie.

"Um, well, kinda. I've been working with Wonder Girl on my modeling career in New York recently. She wants me back for an urgent shoot by tomorrow morning," she frowned.

"You're a model?!" Bumblebee gasped.

"I've always wanted to be one since I was young," Argent grinned. "So since Wonder Girl was working in photography, I grabbed the chance,"

"Wonder Girl?" Speedy raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you guys been in touch?"

"I got bored one day, so I randomly called a titan," Argent admitted.

"I heard she was cute too," Aqualad said.

See, he's not all that gay.

Argent gave him a look. "Sure. Whatever," She turned to the salon entrance. "Oh, look! They're done!"

Time seemed to stop all around them as Starfire and Raven made their big entrance.

Starfire flipped back her previously pure auburn hair over her shoulders. Now her hair was cut shorter- instead of her waist, it only went down to her upper back. The most shocking thing was her highlights- bright orange and hints of yellow, so her hair actually resembled of fire. To enhance the look, the ends of her hair had been lightly curled to create an elegant look and like Argent, her bangs had been brought around to the back of her head, clipped up by a star-shaped clip and curled. Her fringe was gone. Now her hair was just parted to both sides to expose her perfect, tanned face, which was now covered by a light brown shade of eye shadow and nude-colored lip gloss.

Raven was darker- her makeup, I mean. She had on the same style as Argent- thick mascara and eyeliner and the same shade of eye shadow, but she was wearing a large amount of Vaseline, creating a pout. Her hair had been cleverly styled so the ends stood out like a fan. Like the others, her ends had been dyed too, but hers was a shade of purple. Raven had opted for the simpler look, so all she had for an accessory was hair glitter and extremely thin rubber bands with tiny shimmering balls on them tied onto different areas of her hair, creating a very unique look.

Nobody spoke for a moment.

"Is it… horrible?" Starfire asked, touching her hair self-consciously and looking over at Aqualad.

Raven was looking in the same direction as her, and they both very well knew that.

"What do you think of my hair?" they both asked, and then immediately turned to each other with a death glare.

Speedy turned to Aqualad, a 'since-when-were-you-the-ladies-man' look on his perplexed face.

"What?" Aqualad asked, looking at him and turning back to the two girls, unsure of whom to compliment first. "Um, both of you look great,"

Raven and Starfire glanced at each other, or to be precise, glared.

"I'm sure Starfire's look surpasses mine in every aspect," Raven put on a fake smile. "But I do think my highlights match much better… right?"

Aqualad was about to answer when Starfire quickly interrupted.

"Of course your highlights are better, but they just can't beat my fire imitation," she grinned, playing with her curls.

Raven gave her a look. "However you phrase it, your point is that my highlights suck,"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Raven's mouth fell open.

"Girls," Argent interrupted. "There's no point fighting over your hair,"

"Uh, yeah," Bumblebee nodded. "What she said,"

"Well, what do you know?" Raven scoffed. "You don't have highlights. Your hair's so boring…" she stopped suddenly. "I mean--!"

Oops.

"I heard that, you… you… skank!" Bumblebee lashed out, taking large angry steps towards her, eyes wide. "So what if you've got a new image? You've just become a complete plastic!"

"Well, at least I look good!" Raven yelled, drawing in some crowds. "Unlike some people,"

Starfire gasped and grasped Raven's shoulder, pulling her around to face her. "You're talking about me, aren't you?!"

"Hey, this is between me and Bee! Don't be a bitch and stay out of--!"

_Slap!_

Raven held a hand to the side of her face and turned to Bumblebee in shock and fury.

"Nobody calls my friend a bitch, bitch!" Bee shouted.

_Slap!_

Bee turned to glare at Star. "I just defended you! What the hell is your problem?!"

Starfire glared back. "Well, she's my friend too! And only a bitch calls my friend a bitch!"

_Slap!_

"God, stay out of this, Star!" Raven snapped, before she was shoved out of the way by Bumblebee. "Stop it!!"

"Well, you started it!"

"No, you slapped her first!" Starfire objected.

"So you two are ganging against me now?" Bumblebee shoved her.

"More like you're ganging against us!" Star returned, and then paused. "No, wait…"

"She can't gang against us, there're one of her and two of us," Raven reasoned. "You're so stupid,"

Now it was Starfire's turn to shove her. "Don't you dare call me that!"

"Hey, she didn't mean it!" Bee cried.

"So you're on her side now!" Star's eyes glowed bright green but instead of powering up, she pushed Bee back and slammed her hard against the wall of the salon.

Raven powered up and pulled her off Bee telekinetically. "Get off of her! She's on my side!"

_Slap!_

"No, she's not!" Starfire yelled. "She's on mine!"

"Since when?" Bumblebee huffed.

Star's eyes glowed brighter and she grabbed her arm. "Since now!"

"I said, get off of her!!" Raven ordered and surrounded both of them with black auras, separating both of them.

Bee was slammed against the wall of the salon again and Star was thrown against the railing.

Both Bee and Starfire got up quickly and flew at Raven furiously.

Argent quickly got up and took action before they tore each other's hair out. "Girls! Stop it! You guys are friends!" She shoved her way into the middle of the chaos and tried pushing them away from each other without actually using her powers, which would just hurt them and make matters worse. "Please!!"

Meanwhile, the boys sat there dumbly, looking on in horror.

Bee finally managed to push Argent out of the way with much effort. "What the hell is your problem? Trying to be a bitch too?"

Starfire stuck an accusing finger into Bee's face. "Stop calling my friends that!!"

"I'm so sorry, but I can't stand bitches!" Bee shot back.

_Slap!_

"Nobody calls me a bitch and gets away with it!" Argent growled.

Bee took awhile to take the shock of it all in before she took action, kicking Argent in the gut, throwing her to the floor. "Well, since you want a bitch-fight, let's have a bitch-fight!"

Starfire gasped and pushed Bumblebee away. "Stop it, will you?!"

"Dang, whose side are you on?"

"What? My own side, of course," a bewildered alien replied, powering down.

A gasp from the side caught their attention. Raven was still standing there, her hands glowing with black energy. "I thought you were on my side!"

A huge hand made of glowing red plasma energy smacked her clear across the corridor.

"She's on my side, witch!" Argent yelled, getting to her feet.

"No, I'm not!" Star cried.

Bee grabbed her arm. "She's with me,"

The furious alien snatched her arm back. "No!!"

Raven suddenly came flying in between both of them and straight at Argent, her hands and eyes glowing with energy. "How dare you!!"

Argent quickly lifted herself into the air and dodged quickly to the side before Raven shattered her like the glass railing she had just crashed into.

"That must have hurt," Argent winced.

Raven recovered herself and headed for her again. "It did!!"

This time, she plowed straight into Argent and the force of it sent both of them through the glass windows of the electronics store, sending throngs of people screaming and running off for dear life.

"Bitch!!" Argent yelled, repeatedly punching Raven in the face with her huge plasma energy hand.

Raven used her powers to throw Argent off her and across the store, smashing her through hundreds of radios, TVs and MP3 players before she hit the wall with a groan.

Argent got up, her hands glowing more brightly than before, and stepped away from the wall she had just crushed in. "You are such a--!"

"Slut!!" Raven interrupted before Argent could call her anything displeasing. "Yes, so what if you haven't slept around? You have the looks of one!"

Argent looked really, really, really insulted. "Well, if I'm a slut then you must be a whore!!" And then she sent giant blocks of plasma concrete at her, attempting to knock her through the same number of back-breaking electronics she went through just now, or better yet, knock her out.

"Oh, please! I don't even sleep around!!" Raven cried as she dodged the very intimidating flying blocks of concrete.

"But you have the looks of one!" Argent mocked her, finally getting a hit.

Raven didn't crash through the electronics, but she got sandwiched between the wall and the concrete.

Using her powers, Raven went right through the concrete block and immediately had a wave of black energy close up around Argent in midair before she could make anymore moves.

There was a bloodcurdling scream from somewhere in the store, which was quickly echoed by another scream from outside, and then Raven quickly summoned back her energy and fell to the ground weakly.

But then she looked up and found Argent in the same position… except she wasn't moving.

* * *

Bumblebee and Starfire had only paused for a moment to watch Argent get slammed into the wall, and then they were at it again.

"It's your entire fault! You started this whole thing!!" Starfire yelled.

"I did not!!" Bee protested. "Stop being such an accuser, would you?!"

"Well, then stop being such a bitch!"

Bee shoved her. Hard.

"Stop calling me that!!" she yelled.

Star shoved her back.

"Stop shoving me!!" she returned.

"Okay, fine!" And Bumblebee reached out and slapped her with all her strength. "How was that?"

Starfire held her left cheek, bruised from all the slaps, but most of all from the one she just had. "That was the last straw!!!"

In a flash, she had Bee pinned against the wall with one hand and the other hand, a starbolt fully powered up, was brought down onto her.

There was a bright green flash and an ear-piercing scream, which was accompanied by another one from somewhere in the store.

When the bright light dissolved, all that was left was Starfire holding up Bumblebee's now limp body against the wall.

She gasped as she realized what she had just done and quickly dropped Bee to the floor.

She looked at her hands and then at her ruined clothes in horror before looking around her.

Speedy, Aqualad, Mas, Menos and not to mention the huge horrified crowd were staring straight at her.

But wait.

She switched her gaze to inside the wrecked electronics store.

There was Raven, more battered and bruised than she was, crouched down on all fours on the ground, staring straight ahead at the unconscious body of Argent, lying amongst the wreckage. Then she turned to meet Starfire's equally terrified and teary eyes.

A sudden screech of tires interrupted the deathly silence and everybody turned to see the R-Cycle come to a stop by the scene.

Robin got off the bike and removed his helmet.

The look on his face was far from the look Starfire wanted to see.

* * *

so so so so so sorry for the very late update. exams and everything. and i haven't visited fanfiction in a matter of time anyways.

first of all, my lovely reviewers. i love you guys and i forever will. thank you for supporting and putting up with my annoying personality for so long. hahahahahaha.

**the aceman, nightstar grayson, blueyedgirl, sailormarsfire93, samuraigurl1213, death jester, animalgurl55, luna's blades**

the outfit Star is wearing at the beginning of this chappie, i based it on a similar outfit i have. yup. i know Raven just went through a very sudden character change. i'm sorry for that too. i promise she'll definitely come to her senses, just a little, after she gets her punishment from Robin. heehee.

i'm sure those of you who have watched JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE will surely recognise the part where Aqualad says to Argent, "Oh, be careful, you're hot." HAHA. gawd, i love that scene.

so yup. that's all. enjoy! and then review.

_XOXO_

_duskecho._


	11. Chapter 11

Fashion Crisis

Chapter 11

**Titans Tower**

**12.03 am**

**_Flashback_**

"…both of you are now banned access to all of Titan Tower's computers for security purposes and from now on, everybody has a 7pm curfew, with the exception of criminal activity within the city, and a thirty-dollar spending limit per week. Plus, nobody is allowed to interact with certain… outsiders. You know very well who I'm talking about. Anybody who disobeys these rules will be strictly disciplined," Robin announced firmly and turned to the two ashamed girls. "This goes specifically for Raven and Starfire!"

**_End Flashback_ **

Starfire sighed and held Silkie up in front of her as she bounced lightly on her bed. "Silkie… what have I done?"

"Nothing I despise,"

She turned to see Raven standing in the doorway, wearing a Paul Frank tank top and long pants pajama set. She crept in and the door slid shut behind her.

"What the hell are you doing in this dim light?" she asked, flipping on the light switch and sitting next to Starfire.

"What're you doing here?" the redheaded alien asked. "It's past our bedtime! Robin will be like, so pissed to find you've visited,"

"Girl, why do you still care about what Robin says? I thought you've gotten over that!" Raven cried.

"He is our leader, after all,"

"We're not at fault. He is!" Raven grabbed Starfire's arm. "Trust me on this. We did nothing wrong! You don't have to be scared of him,"

Starfire's eyes turned cold. "Bitch, you slapped me,"

Raven frowned. "So did you!"

"Actually… I didn't,"

They paused for a moment, and then smiles started forming on their faces. They suddenly burst out laughing and gave each other a big hug.

"I'm sorry for calling you a bitch," Raven said.

"I'm sorry for… I can't remember," Starfire admitted and giggled. "I'm just sorry,"

"We're cool, right?"

They laughed and did their special secret handshake.

"Victoria said she wanted to drive us to Gotham again on Wednesday, after she gets let off from school. What do we do?" Starfire asked.

"Ugh, stop mentioning Victoria. She's driving me nuts," Raven rolled her eyes. "She got us into all this trouble,"

"But, Raven, she is our friend, after all. And she always gets us awesome stuff Robin never lets us buy. Oh, God, think about the jewelry and the clothes and… Oh my God, we can't do this!"

Raven threw her hands up into the air exasperatedly. "Damn it, she's poisoned your mind… And mine too. Okay, we'll go on Wednesday, and then after that we try to stay away from her, okay? Or else she's gonna cause us even more trouble,"

Starfire thought about it for a moment. "Okay," she gave in hesitantly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then. Robin said we're gonna go visit Bee and Argent in Steel City," Raven said, and then quickly slapped a hand to her forehead. "Wait, this is about him again. Okay, whatever. Night,"

Starfire laughed. "Night!"

The door slid shut, leaving Starfire alone in her room, with the exception of Silkie, who was crawling along the floor towards its own little bed.

The alien princess glanced out the window at the dark night sky, stars scattered over it like glitter, and she smiled.

* * *

Argent and Bumblebee turned out fine and Raven and Starfire were relieved to know that their conditions were stable at the moment. 

"God, imagine what your freak leader would have done if they die or something," Victoria scoffed as she handed them a martini each Wednesday evening on their way back to Jump City in her limousine. They had just finished shopping at Gotham. It had gone so bad it left all of them in a horrible mood. Turned out it had been the mayor's birthday and most of the shops were closed.

"Don't say that!!" Starfire cried. "What if it comes true?"

"That's superstitious bullshit and you know it," Victoria snapped, waving a gloved hand in her face. Today she was dressed as Miss Glam, complete with a black sequined dress and stilettos. "Pass me the remote controller, Starry,"

Starfire handed her the limo's plasma TV remote and she switched the channel to MTV. 'My Super Sweet 16' was airing.

Victoria burst out laughing when she saw the convertible the girl on TV got for her birthday. "Stupid broke ass! When I was 16, I got this limo and my own wing in the house. What did you get for your 16th birthdays?"

Raven and Starfire glanced at each other.

"Raven hasn't had her 16th birthday," Starfire shrugged.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Then tell me about yours, duh,"

"We went back to Tamaran! Galfore threw an awesome party for me,"

"Oh my God, that is so lame. What is Tamaran and Galfore anyway? Some third-world country I've never heard of?"

Starfire was speechless. So Raven took over. "God, Victoria, you're so mean! Tamaran is Star's home planet and Galfore is practically like a father to her! How can you insult them like that?"

Victoria narrowed her eyes at her. "Rae-Rae, I know you like picking fights with me, but I'm trying to say that this is really not the time to. You should know that, after what happened in Gotham. My mood is so foul I can always toss you out of the car. Like this," To prove her point, she pulled a chip out of the bag and tossed it at her. It landed right in her lap.

Raven's eyes flashed. "Stop it!" she snapped.

Victoria snorted- in a ladylike manner of course. "Yeah? Make me," She grabbed a handful of chips this time and threw it straight in her face.

"STOP IT!!" Raven shrieked, lounging at the blonde heiress across the table, who screamed in horror. Starfire's eyes grew wide as she watched the two try to pull each others' hair extensions out.

Victoria's personal bodyguard rushed into the room and pulled the furious Raven off of her, who continued screaming and kicking out, trying to get to Victoria again. "Miss, please calm down!!" the bodyguard cried desperately.

Victoria inched back to the corner of her recliner, frantically smoothing down her messed-up blonde locks. "FUCK YOU, RAVEN!" she screamed, pointing an accusing manicured finger at her. "You're such a bloody asshole! You can go fucking DIE!"

"Shut the fuck up, you BITCH! I don't care what you're gonna do or say! You got both me and Star into deep shit! I HATE YOU!" Raven yelled, her hands pulsating with black energy.

"Throw them out! Throw them both out!" Victoria ordered her bodyguard.

He yelled for the driver to stop the car, and then slid open the door and shoved Raven out, followed by Starfire. Raven flew up and tried to force her way back in, but the bodyguard shut the door and she crashed into it. The limousine sped off. Raven let out a yell of frustration and powered up, trying to wreck both the car and what was inside it.

"Raven, no!!" Starfire cried, grabbing her arm in time.

The dark empath seemed to calm down a little before screaming out at the car. "You stupid bitch!!! I'll get you for that!!!"

"Just try!!!" came the faraway voice.

Starfire choked back a laugh. You had to admit it was comical. Raven turned to glare at her and she stopped.

"God, I hate that asshole," Raven swore, taking a look around them.

Victoria had stranded them on the highway on the outskirts of Jump City, thank God. Starfire glanced at her Piaget watch, which was identical to Raven's. "It's 6.30pm. We should be heading back. Our curfew's at 7,"

"I know," Raven muttered, taking flight and heading back to Jump City with Starfire flying closely behind her.

* * *

sorry. exams are coming, ergo, no update.

thank you for all the wonderful reviews!! i really appreciate it. you guys are the reason i'm still writing.

**samuraigurl1213, robinandstarfire4ever, nightstar grayson, animalgurl55, yourworstnightmare, roseXxxXthorn**

you guys are the best fans in the world!!! you make me feel like a superstar. woohoo.

love you long time,

_**XOXO**_

* * *

_WHAT'S COMIN UP..._

_Victoria is pissed, pissed, PISSED. But Lacey, Victoria's scheming best friend, is willing to help her get back at Starfire and Raven big time. Do you get the feeling Robin's going to be involved in this? ... Uh oh. _


End file.
